


就算短暂拥有过，最后还是没结果

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Basim try to break Eivor and Sigurd but failed, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 假装是圣诞贺文……虽然内容一点都不贺也和节日没有关系，巴辛姆→艾沃尔→←西格徳，含有对结局的剧透，所以没玩到游戏结局的还是不要看了。牛津郡那个剧情，你说巴辛姆不是小三我都不信，而且说实话现代线结局我挺生气的。文里巴辛姆/艾沃尔和西格徳/艾沃尔的肉都有，左右为男.jpg，巴辛姆是纯单箭头，艾沃尔爱的一直都是哥，所以巴辛姆x艾沃尔是迷奸，我就想看他对艾沃尔爱而不得，对奥丁也爱而不得，嘻嘻（，因为懒得写所以文里把所有游戏剧情全缩减跳过了，重复一遍也没啥意思
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq, Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	就算短暂拥有过，最后还是没结果

巴辛姆看着处在人群中心正和人拼酒的艾沃尔，眼中的神色晦涩不明。艾沃尔刚带着他的黑鸦们从林肯郡的一处修道院回来，就在雷文斯索普的旁边。说实话他本来不认为艾沃尔有能力打下那座修道院，但这个只有30多级的维京人居然真的成功了，不知道他都用了些什么奇谋妙计。回归的长船上满载着此次劫掠收获的战利品，足够他们再多建造几间屋子了，兴奋的艾沃尔趁机召开了一次宴会，和他的伙伴们一起庆祝这次胜利。而巴辛姆，他离这热闹的气氛很远，只是在角落里安静的注视这一切，他本打算一直这样坐到宴会结束，而不幸或者说幸运的是，艾沃尔发现了他，刚拼完酒的年轻人明显还没缓过来，走路摇摇晃晃的——以及，他又赢了，艾沃尔好像就没在拼酒这件事上输过——他一路走到了巴辛姆面前，手里还拿着个装满麦芽酒的角杯，里面的酒液因为他踉跄的步伐洒了不少出来。

“别老垮着一张脸，你也，你也应该偶尔享受下……”最后的几个单词发音含糊，酒精显然麻痹了艾沃尔的舌头，他看上去又得意又开心，脸上泛着兴奋的潮红。

“我更愿意在大部分时候保持清醒，这有助于——”他话还没说完就被打断了，倒不是艾沃尔没让他说完，而是西格徳正在长屋的另一边呼唤他的弟弟：“艾沃尔！你在哪！”，于是他的听众立刻抛弃了他，快乐地向他的领主跑去，像一只听见主人呼喊的小狗，巴辛姆甚至能看见他身后疯狂摇晃的尾巴。

这对兄弟即使没有血缘作为羁绊也依旧感情深厚。巴辛姆在心里想着，而且他知道他们实际上还有比兄弟更为亲密的一层关系，这是西格徳无意间说的，对此他并不意外，每次艾沃尔看向西格徳时眼中闪动的光芒已经暴露了他的想法，西格徳稍微含蓄一些，但也并没有好到哪里去。巴辛姆甚至十分意外其他人居然都没有发现这对兄弟的真实关系，该说是挪威人心灵纯朴吗。西格徳叫艾沃尔过去，可能没什么事，只是随便聊聊，之后宴会如常进行，也可能之后他俩都会神秘的从宴会上消失。巴辛姆盯着眼前的盘子，心里涌起一阵复杂的情绪。与西格徳相处的这两年，他已经基本确定对方是转生的其中一人了，只是尚未觉醒，而且他不知道具体是哪一个，所以也不敢贸然行动，只是安静的从暗处观察。艾沃尔就像是一个突然出现的意外，他从艾沃尔身上看不出什么神的征兆，对方似乎只是一个爱着西格徳的年轻人，忠诚，强悍，天真，细腻。他既复杂，又单纯，非常的……讨人喜欢。

某种阴暗的情绪开始在角落里悄悄滋长，在过去的这几个月里，他用目光追随这位黑鸦饲主背影的时间越来越长了，艾沃尔只当他是一个可靠的友人，从未多想。他关心他，就像他关心氏族里的其他人，只有西格徳是特殊的，这种优待令他感到一种莫名的恨意。他说不清恨的是谁，不过他想，或许对象并不重要。

他用眼睛看着艾沃尔消失的方向，这欢快的小鸟很快就要高兴不起来了，因为他将主动要求陪同西格徳一段时间。

艾沃尔和西格徳的确一起从宴会上消失了，不过他们只是在长屋外坐着聊天，艾沃尔还给他的兄长唱了些船歌听，因为醉酒而严重走调，西格徳也不介意，只是把他弟弟揽过来在他的额头上亲了一口。“宴会结束就去睡吧，艾沃尔，你喝的有点多了，明天我们再一起聊聊接下来的计划。”

“好吧，你说了算。”艾沃尔小声嘟囔着，其实他本来期待过点别的什么，不过他一向很听兄长的话，西格徳也爱他，这就很让他心满意足了。西格徳对英格兰还有很多计划，他们的氏族将不断发展，一切都会变得更好。

他们在英格兰的开端非常顺利，剑桥郡和莱斯特郡已经成为了他们的盟友，不过艾沃尔没有时间休息，西格徳之前叮嘱他要记得去牛津郡和他见面，他在居民地修整了一天，接着就跳上长船驶向了这片新地区。与西格徳分开了一段时间后他自然想念他的兄长，恨不得直接飞到对方身边，即使如此他也没有忘记要沿路打劫修道院补充原材料，真是个善良正义对氏族有责任心的好人啊，所以总体来说，他心情还不错，直到现实给他浇了一盆冷水。

巴辛姆得承认他这么做确实有一部分原因是他想看这对兄弟不和，当然更重要的是他发现西格徳开始觉醒了。可怜的艾沃尔，对这世界的真相一无所知，被全然蒙在鼓里，只能注视着他的兄长渐行渐远，神和人的差距是不可调和的，他们注定会失去对方。他在心里冷漠的想着，属于诡计之神的那部分则在桀桀怪笑，看看那只小黑鸦脸上的表情吧，多么错愕，多么伤心，他会在他们看不见的地方悄悄哭泣吗。他想凑近点看，却被打了一拳，好吧，即使是只感情细腻的小动物也是会挠人的，但令他心里涌起一阵焦躁的是，艾沃尔并没有对西格徳动手，就算是在他最生气的情况下他也能包容他的兄长，在被伤害后冷静的和对方讲道理。最终，巴辛姆和西格徳离开了，留下艾沃尔一个人在原地独自伤心，西格徳显而易见的生气，他和巴辛姆抱怨了一路，然后沉默了下来，晚上的时候他终于坐不住了，随便收拾了一下就准备上马离开，当巴辛姆想陪同时却被他拒绝了。

“我去找艾沃尔。”西格徳烦躁的说。巴辛姆不得不提醒对方一下鉴于他们分开了这么久，艾沃尔可能已经不知道跑到哪里去了。“十有八九在吉德里奇那个前哨营地，就算不是吉德里奇也会知道在哪。”西格徳回答他，此时他已经骑在了马上，手中攥着缰绳，双腿一夹马腹就冲进了深沉的夜幕里。巴辛姆注视着他的背影，很难不去猜测对方此行的目的。总不可能是去和艾沃尔螃蟹打架的，而且看样子也不像是去和好的。他冷漠的想到，或许西格徳会在怒火之下把他的弟弟拽进角落里，凶狠的亲吻他，艾沃尔或许会反抗，或许会迎合。最后他们总能以一种别扭的方式在心里互相理解，然后第二天又再次气氛焦灼的争吵。

反正西格徳一晚上都没回来。

※※※※

事情的转机出现在西格徳被作为人质扣押之后，艾沃尔就算不乐意也得跟他合作了，不过看样子失去兄长的焦虑让他没空计较之前的矛盾，他着急的样子像极了被主人抛弃的狗狗，只能求助于自己，他先用友善的态度和情报让这只小狗逐渐对自己放下戒心，然后，他拿出带毒的饲料——

艾沃尔说要跟他喝酒，他俩围坐在篝火边，就像一对多年的老友那样一边喝一边聊天，他讲了一个关于自己儿子的故事，艾沃尔同情的看着他，这维京人总有办法让自己看上去一脸纯良无害，说完故事他给艾沃尔的酒杯里又添了点新的，看着对方毫无防备的喝下这些酒，他记得下进去的东西药效不算快，于是他决定再给艾沃尔讲个故事。

“艾沃尔？”

在他的故事讲到一半的时候，这位年轻的黑鸦饲主就显出了乏意，他困倦的眯着眼睛，似乎马上就要陷入昏睡之中，巴辛姆见状上前扶起了他，“我的故事显然使你感到无聊，但你要睡也应该睡在营地的帐篷里。”艾沃尔已经话都不是很想说了，他点了点头，昏昏沉沉的被巴辛姆扶着往前走，随后他被放倒在了一片软和的草地上，他在心里想，这明显不是帐篷。但是抵挡不住突然袭来的睡意，闭上眼睛准备进入梦乡。

艾沃尔前段时间换了一身装备，材料取自于他猎杀的棕熊，这套衣服更轻便，能让他快速的攻击和闪避，而且还露出了大片的皮肤，虽然巴辛姆猜测艾沃尔的本意是向其他人炫耀自己胸腹处的纹身，但这也使得他人得以直接看到他的肉体并正大光明的观赏，他就观赏了。巴辛姆先是小心的把艾沃尔的武器都卸了下来，确保对方没有武装力量后才开始脱他的衣服，迷迷糊糊的年轻人很好摆布，艾沃尔期间有抗议过一两声，但他实在没什么力气，只能任由自己的鞋和裤子被脱下。巴辛姆没有动他上半身的装备，毕竟本来就没几片布，而那件斗篷刚好能垫在他身下。

“唔……巴辛姆…？搞什么……”

“嘘，艾沃尔，不要闹出太大动静，虽然我觉得你做不到。”

艾沃尔又在地上挪动了几下，这几乎是一次像样的挣扎了，他的眼皮跟灌了铅似的，想睁开都困难，身上的肌肉不听使唤根本搞不出什么大动作，巴辛姆把他的双腿分开，露出腿间仍然垂软的性器，艾沃尔无力的摇着头，他本来想说点什么，却只发出了一两声模糊的嘟囔，似乎要睡过去了。巴辛姆个人来说不是很在意艾沃尔清醒与否，只要他能得到自己想要的。

他用了一些喝剩下的酒当作润滑，冰凉的酒液被细致的涂抹在艾沃尔的股缝和穴口周围，他在自己的手指上也倒了些，不费什么力气就推进了对方的体内，和已经进入浅眠状态的本人不同，艾沃尔的内壁滚烫且热情，软乎乎的夹着他的手指，轻轻收缩着，引诱他往更深处进。“告诉我，艾沃尔，西格徳平时都是怎么打开你的？还是你会准备好自己，就像一个等待客人光临你的娼妇？”狼吻者正躺在自己身下准备承欢的事实令巴辛姆飘飘然起来，开始兴奋的自说自话。

艾沃尔什么反应都没有，呼吸平稳，他已经睡着了。对方的冷淡回应并没有打击到巴辛姆，他耐心的继续扩张着，顺便加入了更多的酒，多余的液体制造出淫靡的水声，在他已经能用三根手指毫无阻碍的进出后，他开始脱自己的裤子，繁琐的服饰令他觉得刺客的装备有时还挺碍事的。他抬起艾沃尔的屁股，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢顶了进去，艾沃尔依然没有被吵醒，巴辛姆不得不承认这迷药效果蛮好，可能好过头了，他觉得自己就像在干一具会呼吸的尸体，于是他决定把艾沃尔弄醒，他拧着对方腰上的肉，顺便一提，手感很好，在上面留下些泛红的掐痕，同时凶狠的动着腰，几乎整根抽出又再次用力的顶入，对方的肠壁讨好的收缩着，从里面吸着他，生理上的快感让他产生了些许满足。此时艾沃尔终于有了一点反应，他轻哼着，皱起了眉，似乎是想努力醒来，巴辛姆又在那饱满的臀肉上扇了一巴掌，包裹着他的肉壁惊惧的绞紧，艾沃尔的动静也更大了些，他发出一声接近哽咽的鼻音，呼吸急促。巴辛姆挑了挑眉，抓住了这个多肉的部位，上面的皮肤正因为刚刚用力的掌击而逐渐变热，他开始不紧不慢的操他，一边操一边掌掴艾沃尔的屁股，他用的力气不小，这想必是非常疼的，艾沃尔在地上扭动着挣扎，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛终于睁开了些，他茫然的盯着半空中的虚无，瞳孔放大，根本无法聚焦，巴辛姆又打了他一下，艾沃尔轻轻抖了抖，从喉咙里发出可怜的呜咽声，多么的柔软可欺，他的嘴唇张合着，轻轻叫着一个名字：“西格徳……”

这顿时让巴辛姆有些兴致索然，瞧瞧这忠诚的战士，直到这时候还在想着他的爱人兼领主，他一把掐住了艾沃尔的脸，逼迫对方看着自己，“我是谁。”他不太高兴的询问，艾沃尔不再说话了，只是困倦的半睁着眼睛，显然不具备处理信息的能力。巴辛姆又捏了一会儿他的脸，最后放弃似的松开了手。艾沃尔永远跟随他的兄长，也只会跟随他的兄长，他的眼睛里只会映着西格徳的身影，现在如此，将来也是如此，他永远得不到他。巴辛姆又握住了刚遭受过暴力对待的臀肉，上面的皮肤肿胀发烫，艾沃尔因为这粗暴的动作小声呻吟了起来，轻柔的嗓音拨人心弦。

但至少，他现在短暂的拥有他。巴辛姆眼里的阴影更深了些，转而掐住了艾沃尔的脖子，在不会使他窒息的前提下慢慢收紧手指，任人鱼肉的艾沃尔比他清醒时更令人心动了，杀敌无数的战士此时也只能张开腿任他侵犯，在阴茎一次次的撞击下向他展示柔软多汁的内里，而他的生命也挂在自己手上，多么的易碎又美丽，此时安格尔波达的身影也在他心中远去，什么都比不上眼前的狼吻者。他掐着艾沃尔的脖子，性器挺进了深处，在因为缺氧而不断收缩挤压的肉壁包裹下射了对方一肚子，艾沃尔从头到尾都是软的，在这场迷奸里什么都没享受到，他即使被内射了也没什么反应，而在巴辛姆的阴茎不再折腾他之后，他很快就睡了过去，只是梦里一直皱着眉。巴辛姆想了想，还是帮他把裤子穿了上去，接着一路把他和他的武器扛回了营地里，他和艾沃尔有一个专用的帐篷，睡梦中的艾沃尔看上去人畜无害，醒来后就不一定了，巴辛姆非常想看看他之后的反应，他知道艾沃尔不会威胁到他的生命，毕竟黑鸦饲主还需要他的帮助，这使他相当的有恃无恐。

艾沃尔醒的比他想的稍微早点，当时他正在浅眠，忽然察觉到身旁的动静，等他想做出反应时已经来不及了，艾沃尔骑跨到他的身上，照着他的脸用力来了两拳，他及时的伸手去挡才勉强接下了第三拳，血腥味开始在他的口腔里蔓延，艾沃尔显然气坏了，他从来没见他这么生气过。

“我真应该把你的蛋和那根细棍都切下来塞进你嘴里！”艾沃尔压低声音咒骂他，显然在顾虑着营地里的其他人，巴辛姆抓着艾沃尔的两只手，费力的和他较着劲，还不忘耍耍嘴皮子：“它可不细，我想你很清楚这点。”艾沃尔用一记头槌回应了他的挑衅，现在巴辛姆的嘴和鼻子都开始流血了，他猛地挣开了巴辛姆的手，顺势掐住了对方的脖子，巴辛姆没有反抗，他只是露出戏谑的笑容，从容的盯着艾沃尔，尽管接下来的窒息感让这份从容变得难以维系，艾沃尔掐了他十几秒，最后还是低低咆哮一声，猛地松开了他，但他明显还在气头上，继续骑在巴辛姆身上喘着气平复心情，脸颊因为愤怒而泛红，巴辛姆不住的咳嗽，但他知道自己赢了，他们在这种尴尬的气氛里僵持了一会儿，巴辛姆决定说点什么：“我们还得救出西格徳。”

艾沃尔冷漠的看着他，动作僵硬的慢慢从他身上站起来，“你该庆幸我还需要你。”巴辛姆不自觉的想象他昨晚射进去的精液顺着对方的大腿内侧滑下的过程，当然其实也可能早就在他把艾沃尔带进帐篷的过程里流出来了，现在已经凝结成块儿贴在他的腿根处，无论是那种，感觉一定都很不舒服。艾沃尔阴沉着脸，巴辛姆的挂彩也没让他心情好多少，尤其是现在他的下半身感觉诡异，又肿又痛还有一种挥之不去的粘腻感，他暂时不想去回忆昨晚具体发生了些什么，更不想看见巴辛姆的脸，他指了指帐篷外，“给我滚。”

巴辛姆识相的自己走了，也没再多说什么话来气他，艾沃尔站在原地，等愤怒消散了些，他的心里又生出一丝委屈，他好想念西格徳。

※※※※

从这件事后艾沃尔就对他相当戒备了，不过每次看到艾沃尔不快的表情对他来说也是一种乐趣，同时他也在暗中观察西格徳，这位领主和疯王越来越像了，但还缺少一些……关键的东西，他不能确定，于是他尾随着西格徳和艾沃尔去了他们寒冷且遥远的家乡，从远处观察着他们的行动。疯王，奥丁，他在舌尖上反复回味这个名字，心中五味杂陈，这自私的混蛋永远都只会爱他自己，从来也没有用心看过别人一眼，就算是在他们接吻时，众神之王的眼中也看不出任何感情，只有冷漠。他曾经爱过他，也恨他，他恨奥丁对自己儿子做出的事，他恨奥丁就这样抛弃了自己，好像他们之间什么都没有过，而现在，他又将重新面对这位疯王。

出乎他意料的是，西格徳并不是奥丁的转世，艾沃尔才是，他一瞬间有种被欺骗的感觉，但在下一秒却又觉得理所当然，这就能解释他为什么会被艾沃尔吸引了，而对方一如既往的不喜欢自己，但至少奥丁这次学会了如何去爱人。

※※※※

他看着艾沃尔的遗骨，说不出来是恨还是怀念，他对艾沃尔的感情和对奥丁的感情逐渐重叠在一起，看上去对方至少晚年过的不错，选的这处坟墓风景优美。

“是时候让我看看你的记忆了，艾沃尔。”他躺进Animus机器，重新回到了他之前生活着的那个年代。

艾沃尔和西格徳坐在居民地码头附近的一块石头上，注视着停靠在岸边的长船还有军营里熙熙攘攘的佣兵，艾沃尔招了不少人进来，这使得他们的这个小镇越发热闹了。“你不在的时候发生了很多事。”艾沃尔说，同时不着痕迹的往西格徳身边挪了挪，“你知道吗，我们的面包师，塔尔本，他以前也是个杀人无数的狠角色。我帮他解决了点事，回来的路上他问我，假如我不是一个战士我会选择什么样的生活，我告诉他我只会是一个战士。”

西格徳安静的看着他，示意他继续讲下去，艾沃尔摸了摸自己的胡子，显得略有踌躇，“我后来又想了想，其实我的打猎和捕鱼技术也很好，但我无法想象自己成为猎人或者渔夫，有你看着我成长，你肯定不会想让我做这些平庸的事。”

“我无法想象没有你，西格徳。”艾沃尔结束了他这番话，他挨着他的兄长，一双蓝眼睛温柔的盯着对方看，西格徳用他完好的那只手摸着艾沃尔的脸，在这没人关注的角落与他交换了一个温和又亲密的吻。需求得到满足的艾沃尔沉浸在这份辛福中，他捧住西格德的面颊，与对方额头抵着额头，“我真的很高兴你走出了芙凯的阴影。”

“我知道我之前表现的不尽如人意，一些言行伤害到了你，不过我们还有很多时间能弥补那时造成的裂痕与缺憾。”

艾沃尔眨了眨眼睛，握住西格徳的手放到自己腰上，“那我可能现在就需要一点弥补。”

他们转移到了西格徳的房间里，或者现在可以称为艾沃尔的房间，考虑到西格徳现在的状况，艾沃尔需要做他们之间负责主导的那个，在脱完西格徳和自己的衣服后，艾沃尔主动跪在了地上，用嘴去蹭兄长的股间和腿根，他还挺想念这个，在几下若即若离的触碰后，他张嘴含住了那根阴茎。西格徳发出一声满足的叹息，按住了他的后脑，艾沃尔含的很深，嘴唇甚至碰到了西格徳的耻毛，他用舌头舔着嘴里尚未勃起的性器，缓慢的吞吐着，从西格徳的角度能看见他弟弟因为吮吸而凹陷的脸颊，裹着自己肉棒的湿润嘴唇，还有纤长的金色睫毛，底下的那双蓝眼睛偶尔会看向他的方向，这些都让他更加的硬了，以及他发现艾沃尔在为自己手淫，他弟弟没发出什么声音，只是表情暴露出了他在享受快感的事实，很快西格徳的阴茎就完全勃起，这使得完全含住它变得有点困难，于是艾沃尔只含了上半部分，一边前后动着头部一边用手替他撸动剩下的部分，舌头绕着嘴里的柱身打转。

“用用你的喉咙，艾沃尔。”西格徳说，他正用手顺着艾沃尔的头发，尽管理论上来说现在艾沃尔才是领主，但他们已经习惯这种相处模式了，艾沃尔从喉咙里含糊的应了一声，闭住呼吸又吞下去一截，说实话顶的他有些难受，他的喉咙因为咽反射收缩着，他只能退出来些，再继续下一次的深喉，他对这个并不怎么熟练，只能摸索着适应，溢出的唾液打湿了他的胡子，他的眼睛也因此蒙上了一层水汽，艾沃尔努力讨好他的样子让西格徳想起了居民地的那些狗狗，他有的时候还会摸一摸，于是他开始抚弄艾沃尔的耳朵，算是某种安慰。“你快射了吗？”他问。艾沃尔此时还在努力吸他的肉棒，只是小幅度的点了点头。

“现在我倒很怀念我的手了，它为我们带来过多少乐趣。以前我还能在干你的时候一边让你舔我的手指一边摸你的阳具。”

艾沃尔抖了抖，显然是回忆起了那些淫乱的片段，他闭上眼睛，在那些画面里加快了撸动自己阴茎的速度，西格徳还在说：“我还曾经让你趴在我身上，像现在这样用嘴服侍我，我从后面用手指仔细的准备你，你都会比平常更敏感，或许我们现在也可以这样做。”艾沃尔嘴上的动作都慢下来了，沉浸在自慰的快感里，他回想着那些上下两个洞都被兄长占据玩弄的画面，兴致高昂，此时熟悉的酥麻感袭击了他，他在高潮中享受的轻哼，射在了自己的手里，即使是这种时候他都没忘记要吮吸嘴里的阴茎，末了又松开嘴，一边喘息一边在冠头上落下一个亲吻。

“上来吧，我们该继续了。”

艾沃尔爬上床，跪坐在西格徳的腿上，用还沾着精液的手指掰开自己的屁股，“我得准备一下自己，西格徳，你可以不用勉强。”

“那太没意思了。”西格徳用他完好的那只手抚摸着艾沃尔光滑的皮肤，描绘着上面的纹身图案，他一向喜欢艾沃尔的手感，总是会不自觉的摸个不停，他的手从艾沃尔的小腹一直摸到了胸肌上，揉弄那块饱满的肌肉，手指碾着他挺立的乳头，艾沃尔轻声呻吟着，“啊…西格徳……我真喜欢——”

巴辛姆实在看不下去了，他愤怒的退出了模拟。得想个法子快进掉。他在心里想着，焦虑的坐在仪器上，右手反复摸着自己的额头。显而易见，自从他被挂在仪器上之后，这对兄弟的感情极速升温，他明明记得在此之前西格徳的脾气非常阴晴不定，搞得两人之间的关系越来越僵，结果居然和好了，还和好的这么彻底，以及，看来奥丁的计划是失败了，艾沃尔显然一点都没受到他的影响，他可能都不太清楚自己究竟经历了什么，看看他那副陷在爱情里的样子，巴辛姆都不知道艾沃尔这么会说情话，而且他们居然玩过这么多花样。一阵说不清的阴暗情绪涌过他的心头，他又坐了一会儿，决定平复一下心情。至少，他曾经短暂的拥有过艾沃尔。他想，此时安格尔波达已经完全被他抛在了脑后，他决定随便做点什么冷静一下，反正段时间内不会回Animus了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写到中途开始完全是按洛基的性格在写，屑人一个，其实游戏里前期巴辛姆和洛基的性格还是有点不一样的，不过反正他被夺舍的那么彻底（，还有阿勒忒亚你这个坏东西，你居然骗我老婆，看我拉踩不死你  
> 我还有想到，照我这样写，兰蒂那肯定和西格徳一点关系都无了，也不会睡在一起，那干脆她一直睡艾沃尔房间，然后艾沃尔和哥睡一起，太完美了，这样就算领主换人了也不用换房间，我真聪明


End file.
